


Hostage

by kusunogatari



Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Blood, F/M, Gen, Guns, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: When a rich cattle baron and his daughter come to town to sell their stock, a certain outlaw hatches a plan: kidnap said daughter, use her for ransom, and finally be able to pay of his bounties to become a free man. Simple, right? Well...no scheme ever REALLY goes as planned.





	Hostage

When she wakes to the rooster crowing this morning, Ryū blinks bleary greys before they snap wide, remembering what day it is today.

Sale day.

Throwing blankets off her form, she sits up in bed and rushes to dress, pulling white waves up in a ribbon behind her head. Hands smooth at the blue of her skirts, feet tucking neatly into her boots before leaving her bedroom behind.

Curling a fist, she knocks it against her father’s door. “Pa! You up?”

There’s vague mutterings and groans that tell her yes, Jiraiya is awake. As for how quickly he’ll actually be up and going, well…that’s anyone’s guess. So, for now, she lets him be and goes about her morning routine.

As soon as she opens the front door of their two story ranch house, the sounds of the move already fill the air…along with the dust. This year’s stock, ready to be sold, are rounded up and made to be driven to the train yard in the nearest town to be shipped to the stockyard. Nearly five hundred steers and heifers to be loaded into train cars and hauled north. Sale day is always a bit chaotic. But for now, she’s got chores to do.

Amongst the whooping and driving from the ranch hands, she jogs across the yard to the chicken coop, doling out feed and picking up any eggs laid overnight. Those she keeps bundled in an apron over her dress while letting the hens out and feeding the dogs. The cats that hang around to catch the mice get some too, as well as scritches behind the ears as she drops off the eggs. Next the pigs are fed, and then the dairy cow is milked, some hauled into the house for their breakfast.

Thankfully by then, Jiraiya is awake, rubbing at his face with a yawn.

“If you’d’ve slept any later, we’d have missed the whole drive!” Ryū can’t help but tease, giving her father a coy smile as she sorts through the morning’s spoils.

“Some of us were up late getting ready for all the paperwork today,” he retorts, taking a seat at the table with a sigh. “There’s a lot of business behind this, after all.”

“Oh I know,” she assures him, flitting around the kitchen and preparing breakfast. Eggs, bacon, flapjacks, coffee. “You’ve told me time and time again, Pa.”

Accepting the coffee she hands him, Jiraiya nods in thanks before offering, “You ready to go?”

“I will be once I’ve got a full belly! It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to go to town…I can’t wait!”

“I’ll get you some of those taffies you like so well to celebrate.”

“Oh, really?!”

“Last I heard, beef stock is high now. We’re going to make more than enough to cover a few sweets for you.”

Of course, they’re one of - if not the - largest cattle operations in the state. Jiraiya may be a jovial man, but he takes his business seriously. After all, he’s wanted to give his daughter a life of ease.

Well…daughter and wife, but…there’s only one left to enjoy it.

Either way, however, his family is hardly hurting for money. Their country is growing, with plenty of hungry mouths to feed as the people work hard to turn the empty lands into something liveable. Hence his line of working being in high demand. He pays his ranch hands handsomely, and their bunkhouses are near as nice as his own. A few even have their own homes on his land. They keep fine horses, and even finer cattle. Nearly a thousand pairs, fat and happy stock fed on rich, rolling grasslands. Most are sold every year, but of course they keep their own share to feed themselves and their staff. All in all, there’s little the family and their hands can want for.

And while Jiraiya is ever indulgent for his daughter - she’s all he has, his pride and joy - she remains a level-headed young woman. Like her mother, she takes to doting tasks: watches over their animals, patches up any wounded ranch hands, helps keep eyes on their children and aids their wives with any tasks that need doing. She works hard in her own way, and he’s sure she’s going to make a fine wife for a lucky man.

…of course, he’s also rather picky in that regard. Ryū may be an adult now, and she gets plenty of how-do-you-dos whenever they head into town. But none have really caught either of their eyes for someone to potentially be a proper suitor, let alone take the mantle Jiraiya will leave behind.

So, for now, here she stays, tending to all things domestic while Jiraiya handles the family business.

All this he muses over before she hands him a plate piled high with food. Another one of her many talents: the girl can cook up a storm.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm!”

The pair eat rather quickly. It’s about seven miles to town, and while it will take the hands most of the day to get the stock there, Jiraiya needs to precede them and handle all the arrangements first. They won’t be allowed to start boarding and counting the heads until everything else is taken care of.

So as soon as they’re finished, their coach is hitched to their pair of draft horses, Jiraiya taking the reins and driving toward town.

While no big city, it’s still the most sizeable plot of civilization in the area. A rural hub for the ranches, it houses all their most immediate needs. Stores of all kinds, several bars and taverns, liveries, blacksmiths, a lumber yard…you name it, it’s probably here. Anything else gets shipped in via the railway that cuts just alongside the town. It’s there they’ll load the cattle, and from there they’ll be shipped.

As they cross into city limits, Ryū sits up, taking in the sights. It’s always an exciting treat to come into town. Already she starts thinking up ways to spend the money she’s built up from her chores and errands. It’s been ages since she got a new dress…and Jiraiya already said he’d let her get some sweets. An adult she may be, but she never did grow out of her sweet tooth.

The temporary holding stockyard is where they head first, pulling up to hitch their wagon while Jiraiya handles the business end. Having heard all the same arrangements year after year, Ryū doesn’t bother accompanying him. Instead, she lingers outside, giving praising pats to their draft team…and slipping them a few sugar cubes she snatched from the breakfast table.

“Good boys,” she praises quietly. “Just a few hours, then we’ll head home.”

The train is already parked along the tracks, the engine gleaming in the sunlight. Ryū’s only ever ridden on one a few times - there’s nothing quite like flying over the tracks, covering the countryside in a fraction of the time it would take a horse. The machines are amazing! Smoke still billows from the smokestack, only freshly stopped as they await the arrival of the drive.

“Five hundred, you say?”

Glancing over as the conversation reaches her ears, Ryū watches the business exchange.

“Thereabouts. Give or take a few.”

“I see…well, with those new mines started and railways extended to the west, the call for rations is at an all-time high,” the stockyard master reports. “We’re seeing prices nearly double what they were last year!”

Double?! Ryū’s eyes go wide.

Jiraiya, too, is equally shocked. “Well…we’re always happy to keep the hard workers fed!”

“Indeed. Now, why don’t we head inside and get the majority of the paperwork out of the way? Of course, I can’t pay you until all heads are loaded and accounted for…”

“Yes, yes - we’ve got time. The rest we’ll sort out in the interim.”

Standing idly in a gentle breeze, Ryū mulls that over. With that money, they can finally build that new barn her father’s been considering. And of course the hands will get a bonus - which will in turn let their homestead grow. It’s going to be a good year.

Brightening at the thought, Ryū smiles warmly to herself, leaning against a wooden railing. To pass the time, she watches the other patrons of the railway station. It’s always a busy place as a bit of a hub, and it’s a treat to see all the different people.

Little does she know, she’s not the only one doing the watching.

Further down the platform, propped against the station building, a seemingly-innocuous cowboy idles. Ankles and arms crossed, a dark hat is tipped low over his face, almost making him appear to be dozing.

But he’s wide awake.

From the corner of his good eye, he watches the young woman carefully. As it just so happens, he overheard the cattle baron’s conversation with the stockyard master. Double pay for nearly five hundred head of cattle…quite the small fortune he’ll be amassing today.

It would be a shame if something were to happen to it…

A tidy little plot begins to form in his mind. While he can’t ever stick in one place too long, he has been scouting out this town during his stay. Jiraiya is a name he’s looked into: the largest producer of beef cattle in the county. A widower, left only with a daughter, unwed. According to anyone he’s overheard, the man’s a staple. A good, honorable rancher who brings prosperity to their county and the people he employs. Beloved by just about everyone. And while his daughter’s quite the prospect, no one’s dared to try and seek her out with a father as prominent as Jiraiya. She’s his pride and joy, after all. He’d do anything for her.

…anything.

One side of the man’s mouth curls in a smirk. The other, stiff with scars, only lifts half the distance. Looks like this will finally be the town he gets what he’s looking for.

But before he can starting putting plot into action, Ryū abandons her perch and heads inside. Head bowing further to avoid being seen, he watches her go, having chosen a spot right by the main entrance to wait. So when she asks her father to head further into town while they wait, he hears the entire conversation.

“I’m almost done here - why don’t you just wait for me, and we’ll go together?”

“Really? I don’t remember it ever being this quick before.”

“Well…”

“I’ll just be going to the general store. I can pick out my taffies until you get there!”

There’s a pause, Jiraiya clearly hesitating. “…are you sure you’ll be all right by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine, Pa.”

“Well…all right then. But you stay there until I’m done.”

There’s no verbal answer, but a few moments later she reemerges onto the platform and heads back toward town.

After a short pause, the cowboy follows.

True to her word, she makes a straight path to the town’s main market. A pause to look in the window, then in she goes to peruse the goods inside.

Her pursuer…hesitates. How to handle it from here…follow her in? It’s close quarters…depending on how she behaves, it could go either way. Possibly less witnesses, but he can’t know that until heading in. And if someone sees him…well, he has seen a wanted poster or two of himself here in town.

Or, of his alias. Known only as Tobi, with the scars of his right side drawn in his mugshot. Half-blind in his left eye. All in all…one of the more interesting faces pinned up around town.

So far no one’s looked too closely to see the resemblance. But if he attracts too much attention, gets too close to someone who’s just a little too nosey, he might blow his cover. And then he’ll have to run, like he has from every town up until this one.

And he’d really rather avoid that.

Not wanting to look too idle, he does as she did, pretending to look over the goods in the shop’s window. He can’t see her from here…but at least he can also see it’s not too crowded inside. He should be able to slip in and out fairly easily.

Heading in, the door gives a chime as the bell over it rings, but no one looks toward him. He moseys through, trying to look nonchalant as he looks over random items.

Then he spots her. In a back corner, where the various candies sit in all glass jars. Now…how to lure her outside…

“Excuse me, miss…”

She turns, expression curious as he steps forward. Carefully showing as little of his face as he can manage, Tobi takes a few steps forward, spurs rattling. “…yes?”

“I’m afraid I’ve lamed my horse…do you happen to know where the livery is?”

“Oh…” Glancing aside to the window, she thinks for a moment. “Well…there’s one a few blocks from here, but it’s a little…understocked. If you want a better chance of finding a decent horseshoer or veterinarian, you’d probably best head to the one across town.”

“Where is it, exactly…?”

“Um…here, I’ll show you…” Leading him to the door, she heads outside and points. “See that tall building over yonder?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s just north from there. Is the lameness very bad…?”

Ah, so she’s curious. Perfect. “Well, she’s just over here…” Across the street her leads her, to where his mare really is tethered. “Admittedly, we’ve been doing a lot of traveling as of late. Might have a rock up in her hoof.”

Patting the beast’s neck, Ryū looks to her sympathetically. “I’m sure they’ll get you sorted out…”

Well…it’s now or never. “…actually -”

“Ryū?”

The pair turn, and he swears in his mind. Jiraiya’s coming up the street, brow furrowed. Seems he’s rather suspicious.

As he should be.

“Pa! I was just -”

With a flick of his wrist, Obito draws his pistol from the holster at his hip, the other arm bringing Ryū to his front. “I’d stay right there if I were you,” he calls out, voice hoarse.

Immediately, both Ryū and Jiraiya stiffen, the latter slowly lifting his arms. “…please…don’t hurt my daughter.”

“Oh, I have no intention to. So long as you do exactly as I say.” Barrel still pointed to her temple, Obito shifts his grip, hearing the woman heave a shaking breath. “…now, if you want to see your daughter back home where she belongs, safe and sound…I’m going to need you to bring me five thousand dollars.”

“What -?!”

“Ah ah - no arguing. You’ll bring the money to Rattler Canyon in one week. You’ll come alone, and unarmed…and I’ll have no reason to hurt her.”

A mixture of emotions flicker over the baron’s face. Anger, fear, worry, and begrudging acceptance. “…fine,” he growls.

“Good. Now…stay right where -”

“Stop!”

Glancing to the other corner, Obito tightens his grip. Bearing a rifle, the town sheriff points it directly at them.

…you’ve got to be kidding. He knows that man. Kakashi Hatake…and with him, a woman: must be his deputy. She too holds a firearm aloft, glancing to Kakashi warily.

“Don’t shoot!” Jiraiya begs. “You might hit my daughter!”

“I’d listen to the old man,” Obito insists, the brim of his hat still low over his face. “…wouldn’t want an innocent getting hurt due to you being rash, now would we, Kakashi…?”

Hearing his name makes the man hesitate, and he slowly lowers his weapon, the deputy doing the same. As he does, Obito forces Ryū atop the back of the horse before swinging himself into the saddle.

“One week!” Obito calls out as he spurs his mount into a gallop, cutting through town to the nearest road out.

Behind him, several citizens run to stand with the sheriff, including Jiraiya. And in a burst of frustration, Kakashi lifts his rifle and fires.

The bullet grazes Obito’s side, earning a cry as Ryū squeals in surprise.

“Don’t!” Jiraiya bellows, knocking the gun down. “If you shoot my daughter, I’ll…!”

“Kakashi,” his partner counsels, a hand on his shoulder.

Expression bitter, he shrugs out from her hold and heads back toward his office.

Time to plan.

Not letting up his pace, Obito clings a hand to his wound, blood dribbling through his fingers and trailing to the ground. Thankfully it’s not far to his hiding place.

By early evening they reach it: a shack just outside an abandoned mine. Taking the mare around back, Obito dismounts with a pained grunt, hauling Ryū down and tethering his mount. “C’mon.” He drags her by a hand inside, barring the door and going to start a fire in the hearth.

Unsure what else to do, Ryū just…stands near the back door.

“Don’t even think about running,” Obito then demands, pointing to her and earning a flinch. “You won’t get far. And I’d hate to have to shoot you.”

She just gives a shaking nod, watching as he shuffles around the shack. “…um…”

“What?”

“Your…your wound -?”

“What about it?”

“Would you like me to…dress it for you?”

That earns a pause. She wants to patch him up? Why? Eyeing her suspiciously, he debates for a long minute before grunting in agreement. He collapses onto a stool, wincing as the injury jostles.

“Here…you should remove your shirt -”

“No.”

The blunt interruption startles her. “…but, I need to -?”

Cutting her off with a curt sigh, Obito glances around before doing as asked. Taking off his hat, he then carefully shrugs out of his garment, baring his torso.

As he expected, her eyes go wide.

All along his right side are scars: twisted, ugly things that disappear under the hem of his trousers. As she stares, he in turn glowers at the floor, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Once the shock passes, she slowly wilts. Sympathy colors her gaze. “…are those…?”

“Burns.”

“…how -?”

“None of your business. Are you gonna dress the wound, or not?”

“I’ll, um…I’ll need some water -?”

“There’s some there, in the pitcher.”

After another hesitation, Ryū fetches it, pouring some in an old pot that she hangs over the fire. Once it boils, she hauls it back over, dipping a rag that looks halfway clean into the steaming liquid. “…this’ll sting.”

He just grunts in reply…and then tenses with another as she carefully mops at the wound.

She pauses, looking to him worriedly before going on. “…it’s not too deep.”

No reply.

Once she’s gotten the bleeding stopped, she digs around and finds more cloth, washing and wringing it out. Only once it’s dry does she hold it to the graze, binding it in place with longer strips. “…try not to move too much. You’ll open it up again.”

He gives no indication he’s going to obey, instead moving to put his shirt back on.

“…I should wash that before the blood stains.”

“I don’t care if it -”

“Well either way, you shouldn’t put it back on until it’s clean.”

Obito gives her an incredulous look. Is she really arguing with him? Being in the position she’s in?

“Do you have something else to wear?”

“…yeah.”

“Then put that on. I’ll wash this.”

Still taken aback, Obito’s too surprised by her gall to argue. He just watches her take the garment and sit to start working at the mess in the water she’s already boiled. Only after a long pause does he stand up and fetch another shirt.

What a strange woman.

“Have you got a needle and thread?”

“…do I look like the type to keep needle and thread?”

“There’s a hole from the bullet - I just thought I’d -”

“All right, look.” Obito holds up a hand. “…you need to just sit and be quiet until your father brings me the money. The only reason you’re here is for ransom. Not to…” He gestures vaguely. “…do any of that.”

“Well if I’m going to be stuck here, I might as well have something to do,” she counters, one knee over the other as arms fold.

“Well I ain’t got any needle and thread. So leave it alone.”

She gives him a pout that he ignores, instead going to kneel by the fire for something to tend to.

This is going to be a long week…

They have a basic stew that night, the pair of them eating silently as rain starts to pour outside. All the while, Obito watches her suspiciously, not trusting her not to do something stupid. But Ryū just keeps her eyes trained on her bowl.

Or so he thinks. Looking down to take a bite of his own, she asks, “…are you blind?”

“What?”

“Your eye. The…left.” Her head tilts curiously at him.

“…what makes you think that?”

“You turn your head to the left to look more with your right.”

Obito scowls. “…partly. But that doesn’t mean I can’t aim.”

“…I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

“Just don’t want you getting any ideas.”

She heaves a curt breath. “Look, mister…?”

“Call me Tobi.”

“…Tobi. I’m not stupid. I get it. I stay here a week, you get your money, and I get to go home. We’re miles from town, I’d never make it anywhere before you caught me. I’m willing to stay put, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try to pass the time somehow.”

“Well I ain’t here to make friends with you,” he insists.

“People can talk. Doesn’t make them friends. You’re still a person, right? It’s just conversation.”

He doesn’t reply, just going back to his stew. Once it’s done and cleaned up, he points to a bedroll. “Sleep.”

“…what about -?”

“Just…sleep, girl.”

“I have a name, you know. And I’m hardly a girl.”

Obito just gives a look, staring until she acquiesces and lies down. Taking his pistol and donning his hat, he heads out into the rain to do a short patrol.

Last thing he wants is to get snuck up on.

Once that’s done, he sits in a rickety chair in front of the door, letting himself doze. The next morning sees him jolting awake. Ryū sits atop the bedroll, looking his way at the movement.

A hand drags down his face with a sigh. Six more days.

“I should change your bandages.”

“Why?”

“Do you want that wound to get septic? You have to keep it clean, and the bandages fresh.”

“What, you a doctor?” Obito asks as he stands with a grunt.

“No…but my mother was learned in medicine. I picked up a few things before she was killed. I know what I’m doing.”

“I’ve survived worse.”

“Which means you’ve been lucky.”

“Girl, you -”

“Stop calling me girl! My name is Ryū!”

“I couldn’t care less what your name is -”

“Well I care that you know.”

He scowls. “You sure got a mouth on your for a woman.”

“Pa says I got that from my ma. She didn’t take anything lying down, either. Look…if you die out here because of a bad wound, I’m stuck here alone. So let me change the bandages.”

Lord almighty he’s never met such a woman until now. “Fine!”

More boiled water later, she peels off the previous day’s wrappings. “…well, it’s a bit swollen, but not inflamed. Seems you’re doing well so far.” She then goes about cleaning out any built up blood and wiping down the edges where it leaked.

“…so how come your ma knew medicine?”

“…what?”

Obito gives a glance. “…you said she knew medicine.”

“…she was a midwife,” Ryū explains slowly, seemingly surprised he’s bothering to ask. “But since doctors are rare out this far, she taught herself anything else she could pick up. A lot of ranch hands get gored, or shot, or trampled. She had plenty of practice. It’s how she met my father.” Done cleaning, she presses on a new cloth and starts to wrap. “He got gored something awful in the chest by a longhorn. Folks swore he’d die, but she patched him up. Took ages, and he’s got a scar to prove it, but…he healed up. Once he did, he asked her to marry him. Then along came me.”

He watches her work, then glances up as she goes quiet. “…how’d she get killed?”

“…bandits. A group were trying to make off with part of the herd. Pa was in town with some of the hands, so Ma took the rifle and tried to scare them off. They shot her, right in the gut. She…was dead by the time they got back. I was off playing in the creek down in a gulch, never heard a thing…”

“…hn…”

“…so, it’s just been me and Pa. But we get on all right.”

Breakfast is half-stale bread, no butter to be had. He’ll admit…he wasn’t expecting to stay here this long, let alone with company. He’s going to need more supplies…

“Stay here.”

“Not like I have much choice.”

This time he takes a rifle, mounting his mare and heading off past the mine. Hopefully he can shoot something enough to cook up. They’re far enough from town he should have decent luck. After a patient few hours, he happens upon a small sounder of wild boars. A good shot wounds a fat female, which doesn’t get far before dropping. Thrown over his mount, he brings it back to the shack to gut and skin.

By midday he’s got a second stew going.

“…can I ask you something?”

“If you have to.”

“…those burns…how did you get them?”

“I thought I told you they were none of your business?”

“Er, yeah. I just thought -”

“What, because you told me your mother sob story I’d tell you one of mine? I told you, we’re not friends.”

“Well what else do you have to talk about?”

Sighing, Obito scowls at the pot he’s stirring. “…I was caught in a fire when I was young.”

“…oh…”

“Church-run orphanage I was in caught fire during a storm. Lightning strike. A few other kids died. I was burnt so bad they assumed I’d not last.” Chewing his cheek, his jaw then sets. “…so they buried me.”

“What?! Alive?!”

“Shallow grave. I was unconscious, woke up…panicked, and clawed my way out. In pain, confused, had no idea where I was…startled the hell out of a couple’a graverobbers. They thought I was some devil, but…then realized what happened. Took me back to their camp, washed me off…and tried to keep me alive.”

Ryū stares, awestruck.

For a long moment he’s silent, still stirring. “…somehow I pulled through. Had nowhere else to go, so…I stayed with the gang. Eventually rose up through it over the years until I was at the head. Then…things started going to hell. We were dropping like flies, until it was just me. I had nothing else to do, nowhere to go, and a bounty on my head. So…I started looking for an easy job. One last heist to get enough to pay it off, and then…try to start over.”

Understanding lights her eyes. “…that’s why you want Pa’s money…to pay your bounty?”

A nod.

She goes quiet, lost in thought.

“Here, it’s done.”

She accepts the bowl wordlessly. Only after a long silence does she softly muse, “So…those outlaws and thieves had more faith and effort in their hearts than the church.”

“…not everything’s as you’d expect it to be.”

“No…no it’s not.”

From there, things proceed in a fashion Obito almost dares to call normal. Every morning he gets his bandages changed, they eat, they chat…it’s not like there’s much else to do as they wait for the week to run out.

He’s not sure if she’s just losing any initial tension she had, but Ryū no longer snaps at him. Since he shot the boar, she’s been quieter, softer…part of him assumes it’s just pity for his story. But…she doesn’t tread on eggshells like he expected her to. Surely if that was her motivation, she’d be all weepy and doting. But she just treats him…normally.

“Ow!”

“Sorry! The wound’s binding a bit to the cloth…” Carefully peeling off the bandages a few days later, she looks it over. “…I think we should leave it uncovered for a while. Let it breathe and start to form a scab. Just be careful to keep it clean.”

“Not exactly planning to go roll around in the mud.”

“I’d have very stern words for you if you did.”

Watching her gather up the cloths to wash them yet again, Obito then looks down to the wound. True to her word, it still looks good - it’s been healing nicely. It should be stable enough to go to Rattler Canyon to meet Jiraiya. Then it’s just a short ride to the capital to pay off his bounty, and he’ll be a free man.

…he almost can’t picture what that will be like. It’s been so long…

Carefully feeling around the edge of the graze, he then looks back to Ryū, head turned to better see her with his good eye. Her hair’s tied up in a messy bun with spare ribbon, sleeves rolled back as she does her best to get the blood out of the fabric. Her posture’s lax, a forearm lifting to take sweat from her brow.

It looks so…oddly domestic. Normal. For a moment, he almost forgets their circumstances. The reason why they’re holed up in this little shack together to begin with.

…but he can’t evade reality for long.

Soon the clean cloths are hung to dry, the bloodstained water dumped out the rear door. Doing what little tidying she can do to keep busy, Ryū then idles, looking around thoughtfully.

“…pretty sure I saw blackberries just to the south of here.”

That catches her attention. “…really?”

“It’d make a nice change of pace. If you feel like grabbing some.”

Silvers blink before she glances around, taking up a spare pot. “…I’ll be back.”

“Hn.”

In the meantime, Obito takes to sitting by the window, keeping watch back toward town. No one’s discovered them…yet. He knows waiting this long is pushing his luck, but he already designated a time. And there’s no cover in Rattler Canyon.

Nor does he want to run into a trap.

An hour passes, then two…and he starts to feel…agitated. She should have been back by now. Why isn’t she back? She didn’t try to run off, did she? Maybe someone spotted her, or something jumped her. Humans aren’t aren’t the only beings that love blackberries, after all.

The longer he sits and stews, the more convinced he is that something’s wrong, and the more…jittery he gets. Not worried, he just…needs to keep his leverage.

“…damn it!”

Getting to his feet, he takes up his rifle, moving to the door and pulling it open -

\- to reveal a very startled Ryū just moving to head back inside. “Whoa!”

Just as taken aback, he looks at her, then to the pot full of berries, then to her. “…where the hell have you been?”

“I…went to get the -?”

“You were out there for ages!”

“Sorry! It’s hard to keep track of time out here!”

Breathing curtly through his nose, he about-faces and replaces the rifle. “…we should eat.”

“…okay.” Stepping in and shutting the door, she pauses before offering, “…I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

For a moment she considers countering him, but…in the end, lets the subject rest.

He’s unusually quiet for the rest of the night, turning in early after Ryū wraps his wound to keep it clean overnight. Just…get through tomorrow. The last day. After that, they’ll go complete the deal, and he can pay off the bounty.

She’ll be out of his hair…and he out of hers.

Sleep is fitful…not that he ever really sleeps that well. Early in the morning, he jerks awake first with a sharp breath, taking a moment to regain his balance before forcing himself to relax.

Ryū’s still sleeping, curled on her side, breath slow and even. He can’t help but envy that. With nothing else to do without waking her, he just…watches her breathe. Slowly, the tension from his blunt awakening eases out. Something about seeing someone else so calm makes…him feel calm.

But it doesn’t last for long, the baron’s daughter stirring as he glances aside, not wanting to be caught staring. “Phew…short night.”

“…yeah.”

As always, they start with the unwrapping of his bandages. Doing so slowly as she kneels by his chair, Ryū peers under before gently peeling away the last layer. “Wow…it looks so much better! I think the air did it some good. We should let it breathe again today.”

“Mm.”

Wadding up the cloths, Ryū sets them aside before giving the wound one last look, expression focused as she examines the healing tissue.

Obito, all the while, watches her.

Seemingly satisfied, she glances up…then does a double-take as she catches his staring. “…Tobi?”

…shit.

Like some bizarre trap, he can’t seem to look away. She also holds his gaze, her own eyes flickering between his with unreadable expressions. Leaning toward her, he waits for her to back away, look aside…something to stop his advance!

But she doesn’t. Instead, curiosity turns to a demure hesitation, slipping and giving his lips a glance.

His own look isn’t so subtle.

Lids flutter closed, the distance between them nearly vanished. Then -

\- with a crash, the door flies inward, top hinge giving out as it flops haphazardly. The pair break apart, both looking up in shock. In through the entry come both the sheriff and his deputy, each with weapons drawn. Behind them, a pack of dogs bark loudly, only adding to the chaos.

Obito’s heart leaps to his throat - Kakashi risked shooting her once, he can’t -!

“No!”

Struggling to her feet, Ryū puts herself between them, arms spread and stance firm.

“Miss, I need you to step aside!”

“And I said no! Lower your weapon, sir!”

“Kakashi!” the deputy warns, giving him a harsh glance.

Barrel still aimed at her chest, Kakashi shouts over his shoulder, “Leave it, Kumiko - I said, step aside!”

“Not until you put your firearm down! He’s unarmed, and injured! You hardly need to shove a gun in his face!” There’s a defiant edge to her expression, greys steely as she stares the sheriff down. “…besides,” she then goes on, tone stuttering as she improvises. “There…there’s been no crime!”

“…what?”

“I - I went willingly! He didn’t kidnap me, I went of my own free will! There’s nothing to arrest him for!”

“Young lady, there’s an outstanding warrant for his arrest,” Kumiko explains calmly. “Even if you did go willingly…we still have to arrest him.”

“I…I’m going to pay off his bounty!”

“Oh for crying out loud - get out of the way!”

“Put the gun down, Kakashi.”

Standing, Obito puts a hand on Ryū’s shoulder, drawing her gaze. Glancing somberly to her, Obito then looks calmly to Kakashi.

Dark eyes go round in shock. Slowly, the rifle lowers, the sheriff looking his quarry over thoroughly, hardly daring to believe what he sees. “…Obito…?”

On each side, both women glance about uncertainly. They…know each other…?

“How…? But, I thought -?”

“Thought I was dead? You and everyone else. Turns out I’m harder to kill than most people think.”

“Wait…was Kakashi there…?” Ryū asks, connecting the dots.

“Yeah…he was another orphan in the same building. One of the lucky ones. And my best friend.”

“I can’t believe…your body was…!”

“I know how it was. Funny what a little effort and care will do. I was given more of a second chance by a couple of graverobbers than those bastards who ran that orphanage. I didn’t matter to them. Disposable. The law might hate the people who break it…but they can be a hell of a lot better people than most give ‘em credit for.”

“Please, sheriff…” Ryū’s hands clasp at her front. “To- …Obito’s not a bad person. Least…I don’t think so.”

“A few days of treating someone well doesn’t make up for years of lawbreaking,” Kakashi reminds her. “He still has debts to pay to society.”

“But -!”

“Miss,” the deputy, Kumiko, cuts in gently. “…we need to get him back to town. The warrant still stands. From there…well, we’ll see. But right now we need to do our jobs. And we need to get you back to your father. He’s worried sick.”

“It’s all right, Ryū.” Obito’s hand atop her shoulder squeezes slightly. “…maybe I was stupid to think this would work.”

“I don’t -!”

“Let’s get going. Kumiko, you take miss Ryū. I’ll handle Obito.”

Pleas falling on deaf ears, Ryū’s put atop Kumiko’s horse, Obito’s hands bound as he rides his own, watched closely by Kakashi.

“So, how’d you find me, anyway?” Obito can’t help but ask.

The sheriff nods to his pack. “Followed your blood trail. Lost it a few times after the rain, but eventually we made it to the end.”

“…well I’ll be damned.”

Midday sees them back in town, crowds stopping to watch the procession. And out of the sheriff’s building comes Jiraiya, wasting no time in simply lifting his daughter from the saddle. “Oh thank God,” he murmurs, bringing her close.

“I’m fine, Pa. Really. He didn’t hurt me. He just -”

“Take him in and start filing his papers,” Kakashi orders, Kumiko making to lead Obito in to the jail adjoined to the station.

Frantic, Ryū tugs on the front of her father’s shirt. “Pa, listen to me - he’s not a bad man!”

“What?”

As quickly as she can, Ryū summarizes all Obito told her during their stint in the mining shack. “He wants to change! He just can’t with that bounty hanging over his head! It’s the only reason he took me. He was desperate! If he paid it off, if he could make his own way -!”

Mouth set in a grim line, Jiraiya considers her for a long moment, looking up as Obito’s led up the stairs to the jailhouse. “…wait a minute.”

The remaining trio pause.

“…how much is that man’s bounty?”

Kakashi’s face goes slack. “…sir, I wouldn’t -”

“How…much?”

After a pause, the sheriff sighs. “…two hundred and fifty dollars, sir.”

Thinking, Jiraiya glances back to his daughter. “…are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. This isn’t a life that should be thrown away, Pa…he deserves a second chance.”

Sighing heavily, Jiraiya takes out his billfold. “…mind if we handle this inside?”

Wilted, Kakashi replies, “…yes sir.”

“Should I…?” Kumiko gestures to Obito, hands still bound and awaiting her to guide him into jail.

Kakashi just waves a hand, following the cattle baron into the station.

Kumiko and Obito eye each other warily…and then the deputy cuts his ropes. “Don’t. Move.”

Rubbing at his wrists, Obito glances aside as Ryū steps up beside him. “…what are you doing?”

“What I think is right.”

Looking her over with an unreadable expression, they then both look as Jiraiya and Kakashi reemerge. “…bounty’s paid,” the sheriff offers awkwardly. After a pause, staring at the board with wanted posters, he reaches up and tears down Obito’s.

As though it finally sinks in, the prior outlaw slowly brightens.

Joining them, Jiraiya glances to his daughter before eyeing Obito warily. “…well son, seems you owe me two hundred and fifty dollars.”

“I…I don’t have any -”

“Which means you need a job.” Arms fold over the baron’s barrel chest, expression shifting to one of consideration. “…got any experience working cattle?”

“…er…well, no…but -”

“I’m sure the other hands can teach you. At least I know you can ride. For now, you’ve got two working arms and two working legs. That means you can do a bit of basic labor until you know what you’re doing.”

Obito blinks. “…are…are you giving me a job?”

“I’m ensuring your debt gets paid,” Jiraiya clarifies, a hint of a smile cutting through his stern look. “And of course you’ll add to it, what with boarding, meals, supplies…so you’ll have to work pretty hard to make up the difference.”

Beside him, Ryū beams. “…think that’s fair?”

After a pause, Obito gives a single huff of a laugh. “…I suppose it is.”

“Then we’d best get home. You’ve got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alllll righty, day five is done! And is the longest one so far xD Featuring Ryū, Meg's Obito, and even a wee cameo of KakaKumi with Star‘s OC Kumiko ;3 Cuz I promised her I would!
> 
> I’ve had this verse / plot in my head for like…months, just been too busy to write it! And uh…it might be partial inspiration for the ship week as a whole >w> Never really written a Western AU before, but HEE it was fun! Helps I know a fair bit about it, given I kinda sorta live it x3
> 
> Anywhooo, Meg I don’t think I have to gush about our ship too much - I do that enough, lmao. But uh…here’s another very random AU for them to exist in! And Kakashi and his deputy, huehue~
> 
> But uh…yeah! Day five down, and now to go work on day six while I can!


End file.
